


Fuck, I Didn't Mean To Do That

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Tk accidentally takes a sip of alcohol he starts to panic about his sobriety.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 184





	Fuck, I Didn't Mean To Do That

**Author's Note:**

> This story just kind of came to me when I was looking on tumbler and I saw a post about someone thinking Tk had a beer in the promo for last night's episode, and I ended up getting this written in about an hour.

Tk was just sitting at the table waiting for everyone to come back from whatever they were all up to at that second, he thinks Carlos had gone to get more drinks and Mateo had gone to the toilet and he isn’t really sure were Paul and Marjan went, but that’s when it happened.

He hadn’t wanted it to happen, it was actually the last thing he wanted to happen. He had been working so hard to make sure this didn’t happen.

But as he reached over to grab his drink, his eyes firmly trained to the phone in his hand TK failed to notice how it wasn’t actually his drink. It wasn’t till he had taken a huge sip of it that Tk noticed the taste and realised what he had actually just taken a drink off.

Tk set the cup back down onto the table with a little more forced then he probably should have his eyes finally leaving his phone as he stared down at the cup.

He hadn’t meant to drink that, he hadn’t done it on purpose yet as Tk stared down at it he couldn’t help but want to reach back down and pick it up, drink whatever else was left in it.

He knew he couldn’t and big part of him didn’t want to, but it took more strength then Tk was going to admit to pull his eyes away from it and not pick it back up again.

It was only about two minutes before Carlos, Paul and Marjan came back to the table but Tk spent the whole time starting down at his phone not doing anything, the thoughts of what he had just drank running through his mind.

*****************************************

“You okay?” Carlos asked the next night as he and Tk had dinner, having noticed that his boyfriend had been a little off since the night before.

“Yeah.” Tk nodded although he knew almost straight away that Carlos didn’t believe him for a second. “Last night, last night I think I drank some of your drink instead of mine.”

Carlos looked over at the younger man for a second before he reached across the table and took Tk’s hand in his own. “Was it on purpose?”

“No.” Tk quickly assured him with a shake of his head not wanting his boyfriend to think for even a second that he had willingly broken his sobriety.

“Then its fine Tk, you didn’t mean to.” Carlos said softly letting his thumb run over the back of the other man’s hand.

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it though.” Tk continued to explain with a small long sigh. “I wanted to drink the rest of it Carlos.”

“But you didn’t.”

“But I did. I drank some beer. I hadn’t had anything to drink since that night Carlos. I broke my sobriety.”

“You haven’t used in almost a year that does not change because you accidently had a sip of beer. Last night has not ruined you sobriety.” Carlos knew he would never know how hard this was for Tk but he was damn well going to try and be there for the other man through it all.

Tk could feel the tears starting to build in eyes as he had to look away from his boyfriend and down at the table. “It’s just I had one little sip of beer and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I spent the whole evening fighting off the urge to just pick up one of the cups and drink it all. And it took everything in me not to do that, because I know that one drink is never just one. I just, I know I’m never really going to stop feeling like this but I hate it Carlos, I hate it.”

“I know babe. But you have to just try and remember that just because you think about it, just because you want to drink or use, it doesn’t change how hard you are working to stay clean and sober. It doesn’t change it even for a second. And it doesn’t change what you have achieved.” Carlos assured making Tk slowly look back up at him. “I love you and I am so proud of how long you’ve been sober for.”

“How do you always know what to say to me?” Tk asked with a small laugh, a tear slipping down his cheek. “Seriously Los, you’re amazing.”

“I try.” Carlos nodded a small smile forming on his own face. “I mean it though Ty, I really do.”

“I’ll try and tell myself that.” Tk agreed with a small nod bringing his boyfriend’s hand up to kiss the back of it. “Thanks for everything tonight, I kind of ruined our night.”

“You did not.” Carlos assured him as he took his hand back away from the other man. “Were dating we are supposed to have conversations like this. Finish eating your dinner before its cold though.”

Tk nodded as he went back down to his food, a plan to show the other man just how thankful he was for this later that night but for now they were going to eat and talk, hopefully about something a little more light hearted.

Tk was right, the feeling didn’t ever fully go away. Tk felt the urge to use only a few days later and he felt it again a good few times after that and he knew he would feel it again, but every time Tk thought threw the need, through this want to block the world around him out and he didn’t use and as his family reminded him every time he felt like it was too much, that was all that really mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed any that you spotted while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.  
> I am really bad at tagging works so if you think I need to add anything to the tags please let me know in the comments so I can add them.
> 
> I take prompts and story suggestions on Tumbler under the same username or in the comments.


End file.
